Harnisch et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,052 issued Jun. 20, 1989 describe naphthalic acid imides useful as charge-regulating substances in electrophotographic toners.
Brana et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,863 issued Oct. 17, 1989 discloses anticancer compounds of the formula: ##STR1## wherein X.sup.1, X.sup.2, X.sup.3 and X.sup.4 are identical or different and are each H, NO.sub.2, NH.sub.2, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylamino, di-C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylamino, OH, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkoxy, halogen, trihalomethyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 alkyl, formyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylcarbonyl, ureyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkylurely and R is a straight chain or branched C.sub.4 -C.sub.10 --alkylene which is interrupted at one or two points in the chain by a secondary or tertiary amino group, where 2 nitrogen atoms may additionally be bonded to one another by an alkylene group, or a salt with a physiologically tolerated acid.